Prince of Legos: An SYOC
by Lady Crystal Beach
Summary: Prince Victor thought he would be ready. But when the time comes, he isn't so sure. 7 girls may not seem much but they all have their own stories. They are all unique. And they are all in it to win it. This is an SYOC with only 7 girls. Sorry the summary is kind of bad but it's my first fanfic! The form and rules are on my profile (bio) SYOC closed!
1. Chapter 1

Intro to the Prince

A/N Hi everyone! I am Lady Crystal Beach. This is my first fanfiction ever! I hope you like it and review! Constructive criticism is ok. Also I don't own anything! Kiera Cass owns the selection, I don't! Ok so here we go! Btw this is an SYOC.

Prince Victor's POV:

I knew it was coming. I had learned about it. In the past this was how they chose. My parents had used it too. A selection. I was coming of age. I had known it for 3 years now. I never thought much of it. Until now. I thought I'd be ready! But no, I wasn't. I was still playing secretly with my Legos! How could I be ready? I wasn't ready, to have 15 girls come into my home, the palace. I always pictured myself being ready for a selection. But now when the time came, I was scared. There's no other way to put it. How would I make the right choice? How would I not be laughed at? But with the support of my 2 sisters, 2 brothers and my parents, I had thought I would probably make it through. I would be ready. I just needed time! And that's what I didn't have.

AN: Hi I know that was short but I still hope you liked it. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes! I will be putting the form for submitting, and the rules up soon! ? ﾟﾘﾀ

Review please!

Yours, Lady Crystal Beach ?ￂﾠ


	2. Chapter 2

AN Hi! Here is the second chapter! I hope you like it!

Prince Victor's POV

I am in my "office". That's what I told everyone. Actually I am in the room next to my office. No one knows about this room except for my youngest sister, Rosabell. She is the only one who can keep a secret this big. I am in my Lego room. My office has a secret passage way into the Lego room. It's filled with all of my Legos. I come to this room everyday. One day I will show someone. One day I will find someone who won't call me a baby for playing with Legos. Maybe that's what the selection is for? Maybe the selection will help me findthat someone.

A knock shakes me out of my thoughts. It's my advisor, Oficer Henry. "Your highness? Are you there?" He asks. "Coming! One minute officer Henry!" I say as I'm climbing though the passage. As I open the door my officer says in a rushed tone, his brown hair frazzled " I have come to tell you that your parents are requesting your presence." "Oh no!" I whisper under my breath. _This must be about the selection!_

 _AN_ thanks for reading _!_


	3. Chapter 3

AN thanks to Jcuret98 for this character! Ps I hope I portrayed her right!

 **Catolina Violette Crúz POV**

We got the letter that I was waiting for my entire life! NOT! I never wanted to do this. And I thought I would never have to. But of course my mom had already desided.

"This will be good for you! Just li-" "No!" I interrupt. My forest green eyes are burning with fury.

" Can't I just stay home and work on Boxing or hip hop!"

"I am your mother and it is already desided! Fill out the form. You will submit it tomorrow morning!" My O so gratuitous mother declared.

"Don't we have enough already! We are two's Mom! What more do we need?!" I yell.

"Catolina Violette Crúz! Just do it!" Mom can have a worse temper than I do sometimes. "Fine! But there's, like, no chance I'm getting in!" I scream on the way to my room, my curly black hair flying as I stormed off.

 **Next Day still Catolina's POV**

Of course, I filled out that form of death, and I was on my way to submit it when I heard someone scream! My had immediately goes to my hadgun hidden in my new blue jeans shorts pocket. It sounds like a girl so I tiptoe over and hide behind the building close to where I just heard the scream. I wait. And wait. I think about 10 minutes have passed by! Probably not. _Maybe I should go see what happened!_

I leap into the alley just to find a little girl in a pink tank top sitting on the floor crying!

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Th- they- to-to-took-my-cat!" She wails.

"What?! Why? Which way did they go? Did they threaten you?" A bunch of questions come flowing from my mouth.

The girl points a shaky finger to the right. "What does your cat look like?" I ask.

"She is a kit- kitten. She has long orange fur." The girl explains.

 _Oh great a sensitive girl with an orange cat! Two of my least favorite things! This day is getting off to a great start!_

"Well, your kitten is probably gone fur-ever. Haha get it!" When the girl doesn't laugh I try to explain "Fur-ever, cats have fur? No? Not funny?"I say. Than she starts bawling. _I hope she likes the Prince! "_ besides I have a form to submit, to meet the Prince! Yay!" I say sarcasticly

"sorry I couldn't help you! Maybe you should put a tracking collar on your cat next time!" I call out hurrying to submit the form of death. My combat boots making satisfying sounds as I walked off.

A/N hi guys thanks for reading!

Also Jcuret98, thanks for submitting Vi! I hope you like how I portrayed her! Really worked hard. Please PM me to tell me how I did! Thanks again! Next chapter will be Catriona Ellington by guest.


	4. Chapter 4- 'Just a joke'

**A/N Hello! There are still a lot of spots to fill so please submit some characters. The form is on my bio and the selected characters are on my bio too. Thank you to Guest(I Don't know your name) for this character! Read, review, and submit please! :)**

 **Catriona Ellingto POV**

My dark blond hair is in a tight ponytail. "Hi Miss Jane" I whisper to my boss. Jane and I work in the Lively Public Library. I am wearing dark blue jeans, a pink and white blouse, and light yellow flats.

"Are you going to enter?" Jane asks

"Enter what?" I joke

"The selection, silly! You know that! It's all everyone talks about!"

"Are you gonna enter?"

"Yes! But I know I'll never get in..." Jane says sadly. Her face lights up, and my hazel/green eyes narrow. _Oh no!_ _She's getting an idea! I wonder what it is this time!_

"You should join!" Jane says

"Hahahaha! Yeah right! I'll get in and you won't!" I say laughing.

"Let's both submit a form!" Jane says

 _"_ No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No,really I don't want to!"

"I am your boss" Jane says in a playful, fake demanding way " and I command you to enter a form to the selection!"

"Hahaha" I laugh

 _This is a joke! But if it makes her happy..._ I think

"Ok miss Jane." I say after a lot of convincing from Jane. "After we're done working we can go to my house and fill out the forms, ok?"

"Yes! Thank you Cat!"

"No problem!"

 **The next day still** **Catriona's POV**

 _What you do for a friend!_ I think as I'm gazing at thetwisting line of girls waiting to submit the form. My hands start sweating, I'm getting nervous there are so many unfamiliar people here! Than I hear a "meow"! "Aww" I immediately look down to see a kitten, maybe 3-4 months old, it's long beautiful orange fur is tousled. "Where's your owner, little one?" I coo as the kitten starts to rub my leg. Than out of a sudden I see a small girl in a pink top. She looks like she has been crying. The girl goes up to a few others in line. Everyone she goes up too is left with a torn expression. _Oh no! What if she comes up to me! I can hardly talk to people I don't know!_ Than what I dread most happes. The girl comes up to me, panting.

I try to say hello but the girl interrupts me. "I've walked all the way from Dominica, looking for my kitten! She's beautiful, has long orange fur have you-" the girl says breathlessly.

"You cat is right here! She came to me meowing with tousled fur!" I tell the little girl.

"Really?! Gingy! Ginger!" The girl calls.

"Merow" the kitten, Ginger, runs up to the girl.

"Where were you?" The girl says, laughing and crying at the same time.

I start smiling, a happy ending for a kitten and a little girl. "You have a beautiful smile!" The girl says picking up her kitten.

"Thanks!" I say. A lot of people complement me on my smile, even people I don't know!

By this time we haven't realized that I was next up in line. _That wait wasn't so bad._

 _"_ Next up in line!" The man infront of me yells.

 _Jeez! I'm right here, no need to yell!_ I think, but of course I am to shy to say anything!

" Bye!" The little girl says, shaking me from my thoughts.

" Bye" I say, proud that I wasn't to shy to say so.

" Come on, girl we don't have all day!" The photographer says and I hand in the form that was _supposed_ to be a joke.

 **A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading! Please submit characters! Thanks to guest for Catriona! I hope I portrayed her right please tell me over review! Thanks again for reading!**

 **Don't forget to review! ;)**

 **yours,**

 **Lady Crystal Beach :)**


	5. Chapter 5- A Minor Thing?

**A/N Hi it's me** **again**! **This is my character! I hope you like her! Please review!** :)

 **Milie Herly POV**

" This will give you knowledge Milie!" My mom said.

"Yes! It will give me knowledge and give you fame! Right that's what it's about! Being better than others! Mom, I don't want to be seen as a stuck up know it all! I've already done the scientist training, went to college earlier and went to night school for you! Can't I chose my own husband with out being forced into choosing the Prince, just because you want to be better than our neighbors!" I yell. Really, I've had enough! Since I was 9 I was forced to do things, just so that my mom could brag about me! I am done! I want to chose the rest of the future that is left for me to choose!

"Milie! This is just a minor thing!"

"A minor thing! My future is a MINOR THING! I don't think so! I'm going to talk with my adopted family! _They'll_ Understand!" With that I stormed out of the house my short bob cut blsck hair swaying angrily behind me.

 **At the adopted families house ( same day) stil Milie's POV**

" If I were your age I would definitely submit a form, Milie! That is s chance of a lifetime!" Adopted big sister and neighbor Ariel says.

"I know! It's just I don't want my mom bossing me around!" I say. Then more quietly I add" I just wish my mom wouldn't have brought it up!"

"Oh Milie!" Ariel says " just do it and don't tell your mom about it, than that way you know you tried!"

"Great idea big sister!" I say using our nicknames and hug Ariel.

"No prob baby sis!" Ariel says

I always feel better after talking to Ariel and/or her sister Lily.

 _Flashback:_

 _When I was 1 I lived in an orphanage. Ariel and Lily's family took me in. Than when I was 8 my real mom and da adopted me back. Whenever my family moved Ariel and Lily's family moved too._

"Calm down, calm down, calm down." I whisper to myself as I walk back home. I feel the warm breeze on my legs. _It's ok,_ _I'll just explain to mom that you will have a look at the form. Then I can copy the form fill out the real one and give the copied one to my mom! Perfect plan!_

"Mom! I decided I'm going to enter!" _Great! I just blew my own plan! Ughhh!_

 _"_ Really? That's great! I knew you would listen to me, Milie!"My mom exclaimed. "You can submit it tomorrow!"

"Mom! I'm have my last day of science training tomorrow! I'll submit it in 2 days, ok?"

"Ok Milie, as long as you submit it!"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked my character! Ok bye for now!**

 **;)**

 **yours,**

 **Lady Crystal Beach :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Potential Friends?

**A/N Thanks to** **Zayngel22 for this character! Hope you enjoy! Please review and submit! :)**

 **Kina Sadanna's POV**

" Yes! Mom! This is our chance! But do you think I will get in?" I jump with excitement.

"You are such a pretty girl Kina, no one stands a chance against you!" My mom falters me.

"Thanks mom! I'll fill out the form right now!" I walk down the hall and into my room where the form is waiting.

"Dad," I whisper to the picture of my late father hanging on my wall. "Do you think this will help me and mom? I could really make a difference! I wish you were here. Mom always says how nice you were, I just wish I could remember you."

 **Next Day still Kina's POV**

My Mom did my make up. My long lashes are silky black and by dark brown hair is in a tight bun. I'm wearing my best top with lots of sparkles on it. My friends say it shows my features better.

 _Wow! There are so many potentially friends here!_ I think.

"Hi I'm Kina Sadan-"

"Get away from me you 6!" The girl I was trying to talk to shouts at me.

"Hey! You watch it! That is wrong! You don't judge people by their caste!" I shout back defending myself.

"Well it looks like I do! You'll never get in anyway, their going to pick someone pretty and someone who has a high caste, like me!" The mean girl says and turns away.

" You bully!" I shout back at her but she doesn't turn back.

Behind me another girl says "Woha! No one has ever said something like that to Poly!" The girl looks at me with wonder.

"What's your name? I'm Kina!" I give her my hand.

"I'm Nali! Nice to meet you!" She says ignoreing my hand and hugging me.

"Hey! I think I met you at that party 2 weeks ago!"

"Oh yes!" Nali says," everyone was crowded around you!"

"Yup! That's me!" I giggle. I love making new friends.

"Good luck getting in!"

"You to, Nali!" I say as I hand in the form, my heart beating out of my chest.

 **A/N Sorry this was short! I hope I got Kina right!**

 **Also for those who are wondering why Milie was in an orphanage here is the explanation:**

 **Milie's mom already had 3 sons before Milie was born. Milie's mom and dad couldn't pay for Milie because the used to be 6's. When Milie's oldest brother became famous her family became 4's and decided to take Milie back because they could afford her again.**

 **Thanks for reading! And a special thanks to Maveriqua** **for always reviewing, it really makes my day! :) Keep submitting!**

 **Yours,**

 **Lady Crystal Beach :)**


	7. Chapter 7- Littel Italian Girl

**A/N Thanks to Maveriqua for this character! I hope I get her right!**

 **Review and submit!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Charity Georgia Vinci's POV**

The form came 10 minutes ago and I've already filled it out. No questions asked! _This will be my chance to be noticed! If I get selected I will finally be better than my sisters! This will be great! But I probably won't get in. I'm not pretty, or smart or talented. Oh great! Here come my doubts again!_

Then my perfect sister, Hope comes waltzing over! Her makeup is all done by herself and she looks way better than me!

"Why do you ALWAYS have to outdoo me? Why can't I be prettier for once? Or more talented? Why?!" I yell at my sister.

"Calm down Chair! I'm just going to an art show to meet someone!" Hope says in a calm voice

"You sound just like mom!" I growl

 _Ugh! She always out does me! Well I'll show them! When I get into the selection, I'll be noticed! And since my maids will be doing my makeup, I don't have to do anything to look pretty! All I have to do is sit and wait! But I might not be pretty enough to get in! What if Hope gets in? Or what if Faith gets in and one of them marries the Prince! No no no! I've got to stop this! STOP DOUTING!_ I internally scream at myself.

"Mom, Dad! I'm going to submit the form for the selection!" I call.

"No wait!" My dad calls after me" I've planed a trip for today! We are going on a boat to watch whales!"

" How long will that take?! I need to submit this form!" I say

" I will just be 2-3 hours! And you'll have lots of fun!" He says it with such enthusiasm, I can't say no.

But I should have.

 **9 hours later still Chairity's POV**

"You said it would take 2-3 hours! This was 9 hours long! And my makeup is all messed up!" I say

"well you can always redo your makeup!" My dad suggest

"No, it was a sstruggle before and it'll just be harder this time!" I say " I'm going to drop if the form now, ok. Can you please drive me?"

I am wearing a light blue skirt till right bellow my knees. I'm also wearing a plain light pink tee shirt. My flats are a little wet but their blue color isn't fading, thank god! My hair is down and a little knotted. I don't even want to describe my makeup! It's horrible and I definitely won't do it again.

when we get there, only 6 people are standing in line. I brought a brush and start combing my wavy dark brown hair. _It only makes it look worse! Just give up_! A voice in my head says.

" You look beautiful, my little Italian girl!" My dad says

" Thanks dad, so you think I'll get in? Am I pretty enough?"

"No, probably not! I'm just kidding, little Italian princes!" Dad says " with luck you'll be the _**Illéan**_ _Princess!"_

 _"Yes_ with lots of luck!" I say checking my makeup one more time and smoothing out my blue skirt.

 **A/N Thank you for submitting and reading. Thanks to Maveriqua for submitting Charity! I hope I portrayed her right please tell me! There are 3 spots left so keep submitting! ;)**

 **Yours,**

 **Lady Crystal Beach:)**


	8. Chapter 8- Prince-Dreaming

**A/N Thank you Samanthat E. Morgan for this character. Fingers crossed I get your girl right! There are 3 spots left in this SYOC! Please submit and review! Thx for reading! :)**

 **Meredith Sarah Clark**

 _The girl and the Prince lived for a long peaceful time in their beautiful palace._ I finished my story, based on me, and my hope for the future. I hear the creaking of my door and immediately know who it is.

"Charley! I know your in here!"

"Hi Merri. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course! What is it?"

" The selection form came today! I thought you'd want to enter!"

"Yesssss!" I squeal " I've been waiting for this my whole life!"

"I know! I'm so excited for you! You will probably become the queen of Illéa!"

" Yes hopefully! This will be the greatest love story of all time" I say, starting to dream up my life ahead of me. _My brown hair will be beautifully put half up and down, strands of it will be hanging loosely over my laughing face. I will be wearing a beautiful dark blue evening dress. Then the Prince will sweep me off my feet and we will get married._

 _"_ Hello? Merri? Are you there? Merri? MERRI!" Charley calls

"Yes,Yes! I'm here!"

"So are you gonna fill out the form or keep daydreaming about marriage with the Prince?"

"Where did you leave the form?" I ask quickly

"On the counter!"

"Ok thanks Charley!" I yell, already heading out the door, my green eyes filled with determination.

 **Next day Still Meredith's POV**

 _I better not forget anything!_ Checking my reflection for the millionth time.

"You look great, hon." My dad says

I'm wearing a short hot pink skirt and a light green tank top. _I hope the Prince likes me!_

"I'll walk dad! So you can stay home with Charley." I say

"Ok great. You'll do great Merri!"

"Thanks daddy! Bye!" I say already speeding out the door, my shoulder length brown hair bobbing up an down with every strep.

 _It will be love at first sight! Our eyes will lock and-_ "Hey, watch were your walking!" A voice startles me out of my thoughts. "You can't just cut the line!"

"Sorry!" I reply

I notice that I am already in line! _Yay this is my first step to true love_! "Excuse me, are you going to enter the selection?" I ask the girl

"Yeah dhu! We are in the line to hand in the firms! You are And so are all the others in this line!"

You can tell that the girl I'm taking to wants to enter the selection, even without seeing her in line, because of all the heavy makeup she has on. I'm only wearing a light blush. I believe in natural beauty.

"Do you think you will get in?" The girl asks

" If it's meant to be, it will be." That's my favorite saying

"That's a good way of putting it! By the way what's your name?"

"Oh I'm Meredith but you can call me Mer of Merri! What's your name?"

"I'm Cyline!" The girl, Cyline, says with the filck of her purple dyed hair.

"Nice to meet you!" I say

"Wait, hold up! Before we become friends I need to know your caste!" Cyline says.

 _What that's crazy, I don't want to be friends with a caste crazy person!_

" Why do you want to know my caste?" I ask

"I doesn't matter bye!" Cyline says waving her hand

 _That was odd. Well, let's get back to daydreaming about the Prince._

 **A/N Hello! Thanks for reading. Soooo next chapter is... Eden Charity Brey by**

 **Thx for reading! Submit and review!**

 **Yours,**

 **Lady Crystal Beach:)**


	9. Chapter 9- Lucky form

**A/N A big thanks to Maveriqua, Zayngel22, and Samantha E Morgan for reviewing!It really encourages me! I love you guys! :) soo here is Eden Charity Brey! Also the available spots in this SYOC are closing in 1 day ( they will close by the end of July 29th! So anyone who still wants to submit you have one day!) Thaks for reading, please review and submit!**

 **Without further ado, I give you... Eden!**

 **Eden Charity Brey's POV**

"You can have my dinner, Sam. It's fine. I'll eat tomorrow." I offer my dinner, a small piece of stale bread and a tiny shriveled up carrot.

"This is the 4th dinner you've given up this week!" Sam says " Are you sure?"

"No Sam I'm not sure! How about I feed it to our pet dragon?" I say laughing "Yes of course, go ahead Sam, share it with dad." I say, pushing my plate over to Sam. "Oh! Dad! Guess what? I found a selection form lying on the street today! If I get in, you guys will get some money sent to you! It'll be great! This will change our lives!" I exclaim. When my dad doesn't respond, I start twirling my dirty blond ponytail, becoming nervous.

" That's great Eden! Thanks for always looking after us!" My dad says after a few long seconds.

"But..." I say, knowing that he wants to say more.

"I'll really miss you!" He says, his voice cracking.

"Daddy, we don't even know if I'll be accepted!" I say, looking at my baggy pants I had found in a dump last week, my 3 year old pair of dirty sneakers, and my plain brown tee shirt. _If this competition goes for looks, I'm definitely not going to get the financial support for my family in that way!_

"Your right, no matter what, I'm glad you're going to try." My dad says

"I'll fill the form out now, ok. Eat up!"

 **Next day still Eden's POV**

I tighten my ponytail, put on my best sunset orange shirt, wear my favorite cowgirl boots, and put my cloth shorts on. _Let's go!_ Ithink on my way out the door.

When I get to the line I see my friend Lila, 5 girls infront of me. "Lila!" I call

"Eden? Come here!" Lila replies

"Hi Lila! I didn't know you would be here!"

"Me neither! I found a form on the floor! My family needs the money!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Lila says with sympathy

" Did I tell you what happened last week?" I start talking

"No.."

"Well, Sam..." I talk for about 10 minutes till Lila stops me.

"Umm, Eden. I'm up!"

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I talk the whole time!"

"Yes, you kinda did. But it's fine!" Lila is very understanding.

Lila leaves to hand in the form and says bye.

Then out of a sudden rain comes rushing down.

"Yes! I love rain!" I yell, not caring what others think. Many of the other girls are screaming because their makeup is running down their faces. _Luck that I don't have makeup on!_

"It's your turn" A girl behind me says

"Oh right, thank you!" I say. I was just so consumed by my love for rain.

I went up to the photographer and handed him my form.

"Are you sure you want to take your picture? Your all wet!" He says

"Yes! I love rain! It will show my true self!" I say

"Ok miss, whatever you say!" The photographer says, and I hand in my soking wet form.

The form that would change my life.

 **A/N Hi! Hope you liked it! Thx for reading! Very important: There is a poll on my profile (bio) for you to vote on who you want the Prince's first date to be( just so I know) Thanks to for Eden. I hope I did good! Sorry if it was short! Remember to submit by the end of July 29th!**

 **Thanks! ;)**

 **yours, Lady Crystal Beach:)**


	10. Chapter 10- Princely Duties

**A/N Hi sorry for not updating! The next chapter will be of each girls reaction to getting selected! Soooo this will be the Prince's POV while he's deciding who to put in the selection. Hope you like it! ;) Btw Prince Victor is 19, and his brothers( Daniel and Geo) are 17 and 18. So if you want your girl to fall for one of Victors brothers, than just tell me through PM! It will make the story more interesting!**

 **I will update after I get 5 more reviews! ;) without further Delay here it is...**

 **Prince Victor's POV**

 _OMG! There are soooo many girls to choose from! Some of them look intimidating though!_

 _"_ Hi, brother!" My brother, Daniel, who is 17 comes into my room.

"Hey! Haven't you learned to knock?" I say. He shouldn't just come in my room without asking!

"I just came to help you deside on your girlfriends!" He says in a calm voice.

"Ok, but I make the final decision!" I say, stomping my foot on the floor.

"Yes All Mighty King!" Dan says coming over to my desk. "Ohhh! That girl!" he says pointing to a girl named Kina Sadanna, who I have to admit looks really pretty. "She's beautiful!" He says, reading my mind.

"Ok one down, Kina will be selected!" I say looking at the form again. Then I see a girl, her eyes have this dreamy look to them, like she had been daydreaming! "Meredith Sarah Clark." I whisper.

"What did you say?"Dan says

" Oh! I just think that we should add Meredith to my selected list!" I say. _This is easier than I thought! I've already picked 2 girls out of 7!_

I am looking through the forms, as well as girl with crazy black hair and forest green eyes, catches my eye. She has this determined smile. I _like her! But my brothers probably won't, they want me to pick a good looking girl and that's it. I really want someone who will understand me and I will understand them. Well I said I'd make the final decision! So here goes nothing!_

 _"_ Hey, how about this girl?" I say pointing to Cartolina Violette Crùz.

" It's your choice!" He says in a fake cheery voice.

"Yes, she is in." I say. After 30 minutes I see a girl that looks very Italian. _She looks a lot like the Italian princess. If if this girl, Charity Georgia Vinci, is selected I need to invite the Italian family over!_

Next to her I see a girl with a very intimidating look. _She would make a nice twist._

After a lot of discussion with my brother, we decide that Eden Charity Brey will be selected as will Catriona Elington. I almost fall asleep, after what feels like 10 hours! I tell my brother that I'm going to take a quick shower to refresh myself, when a girl with short hair, unlike most of the girls, catches my eye. Milie Herly. _I'll just select her!_

 _"_ Ok, I have chosen all of my selected! I can't imagine how the prince's did this with 35 girls in the past!" I say.

"Well Prince Charming, you better be off to your princely duties!" Dan jokes.

"Yes, I must! Goodbye fair slave!" I say laughing.

All in all I have selected Kina, Meredith, Cartolina, Charity, Eden, Catriona and Milie. It takes about 2 hours to finish looking through the forms. Now I'm really tired. This selection will be a wild ride!

 **A/N Sorry for not updating! Please forgive me! I know his chapter was really bad and really short. Please review! Thanks for reading! Also you have to pick who you want to get the first date! The poll is at the top of my profile! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The SYOC is now closed!**

 **Yours,**

 **Lady Crystal Beach;)**


	11. Chapter 11- Selected

**A/N sorry this took so long! I wrote the entire chapter and then it all got deleted:( :( :( :(**

 **I really hope you like this! Also I might ask you if it's ok to have your character to fall in love with one of the prince's brothers so if I do please tell me if that's ok! Thanks for reading!**

 **Here we go!**

 **Eden Charity Brey**

 _I need to get in. I need to get in. I need to get in._ I keep repeating this over and over as I wait. I'm in Lila's house watching her TV since I don't have one. "OMG! I'm soooo excited!" Lila says

"If one of us gets in we will have a party, ok?" I say, nervously playing with my dirty blonde hair.

"Great idea, Eden!" She yells abut too loud.

"Lila, their starting to talk about the selection!"

"Ok let's stop the talkin' girl!" She said playfully

I listen and watch intently.

The Royal announcer starts speaking" We are here with Prince Victor and the rest of the royal family! So is there anything you would like to say Prince Victor?"

"No, thank you Carl! The beauties at home are probably waiting anxiously to see who will be selected! So let's get to it!" The Prince says cheerfully.

A picture of me comes up, soking wet. _Wait that's me!_

 _"_ Eden Charity Brey caste 7, age 17, from Angelles! Congratulations!" Carl announces.

" I GOT IN! Yes! This is amazing! Whoo hoooooo! Yay!" I say running around the house screaming

"I can finally help my family!"

"Great job Eden! Congrats!" Lila says, a bit letdown but still happy for me.

"Can I call my family?" I say

"Yes of course! But after that we're havin' a Party!" Lila says

"Yes! Thank you sooo much!" I say, as I walk to give my family the phone call of their lives.

 **Meredith Sarah Clark**

 _When he sees my face his eyes will be in a trance because of my beauty. Then the moment I arrive he will declare me his wife and we will run off and have a wonderful happy life forever!_ I notice I'm daydreaming again, when Charley says "Merri! Their announcing who's going to be selected!"

Carltalks first, then Prince Charming talks and calls us beauties! Finally a girl shows up on the screen. Eden is all I catch. After they finish announcing her, a girl with dreamy eyes comes on screen. _That's me! I was selected! This_ _ **will**_ _be the greatest love story of all time_! "I was selected! I'm in! I get to meet the Prince!" I yell. Dad and Charley hug me and congratulate me. "We're so proud" and "You'll do great!" Are in the mix of congratulations I get. This is the happiest moment of my life! "I've got to start packing! There's so much to do! I'm going to the store first thing tomorrow and buying prettier dresses!" I say.

"Haven't you forgotten that your maids will be making you dresses?" Charley says.

"Oh right! Thanks Charley! Your the best!" I say"I've got to tell all my friends!"

"Go ahead and do that, honey!" My dad says. "Your mom will be proud."

Then the phone rings. "I dare you to answer the phone and say: hello home of the selected and beautiful Meredith, how can I help you?" Carley says, with puppy eyes.

"Kk, I'll do it!" I walk up to the phone pick it up and say " Hello home of the selected and beautiful Meredith, how can I help you?"

"You!" A cruel voice on the other side of the phone says "You are so snobbish! I knew it!"

"Who are you?" I ask, I think I recognize that voice.

"I'm Cyline you idiot!"

"How did you get my number?"

"Looked it up! Now I demand you little,7 to call the price and tell him to pick Cyline Goron tone selected instead of you!"

"Fist off: I'm not a 7, I'm a 2! And second I don't take orders from anyone! So good bye!"

"your a 2?"

"Yes now if you'll excuse me, I've got important things to do!" And with that I hang up the phone.

 _I_ _will become Queen of Illéa one day!_

 **Catolina Violette Crúz**

"Vi, come sit here! Their going to announce who's selected soon!" My mom says.

"Mom! I already told you that this is pointless!"

" Oh and when you get selected please be nice to the Prince! Also don't bring that handgun that you always carry around! That will get you eliminated for sure!"

"Mom! There's no chance of me getting in! Don't you understand? The Prince just picks delicate, pretty girls! He wouldn't pick a fighter lik-"

"Oh, shush! Their announcing it now!"My mom interipsnturupst me.

I don't even look at out TV while my mom is watching intently.

"Watch!" She commands. So I sit there, pretending to be watching and listening intently. Then something that could have never happened, like it's impossible! It happened. I was selected. They stated my name, age, caste and where I was from. My mom starts screaming. Everything was a blur. _No, no, no! This can't be happening! Now I can't practice hip hop or boxing!_

 _"_ You made it!" My mom yells "Yes! Aren't you happy Vi?"

" Thrilled." I say in a dry sarcastic tone.

"Come on! YOU ARE IN THE SELECTION!"

Finally I give up and pretend to be happy.

"Yay! My forceful mother gets her wish!" I scream, whispering the forceful part.

"So I've got a list of rules for you so you don't get eliminated ok?" My mom says

"Oh joy! I'm so excited for rules!" I say sarcasticly

There were way more rules to come.

 **A/N Hi! I know this was only some of the girls but I didn't want to overwhelm you so I will do the rest of the girls next chapter.**

 **Yours,**

 **Lady Crystal Beach:)**


	12. Chapter 12 Selected part 2

**A/N OMG! I am soooo sorry that I'm not updating as much! I feel so bad :(**

 **But I hope I got your characters right last chapter! I hope their good this time too! Sooo on to the next girls! :) Also thank you soooo much, Maveriqua, for reviewing!**

 **Catriona Elington**

" Ohhhh! Let's see if you get selected!" My sister Elsie says

"Ok! But you know I entered as whole right?" I say

"Yeah, Yeah. Excuses Excuses!" Elsie says, pulling me onto the couch next to her.

Carl the Royal announcer talks about some things that don't matter first. Then he starts talking about the selection! He announces 3 girls and then he gets to Lively! " Catriona Elington, caste 3, age 19, congratulations!" _What? I am selected! I'm selected! This was a joke! I got selected! Oh my goodness! I've got to tell Jane._

My sister starts squealing "Wow! Cat you got in! Congrats! I'm soooo proud of you sis!"

"I've got to tell my boss! We both entered as a joke!" I say running to the phone. My dark blonde hair is flying behind me. I dial Jane's number and click talk.

"Miss Jane! I'm in the selection did you see!" I scream/squeal

"Umm.." Jane is unsure what to say then says " Yeah! I saw. Congratulations!" I'm not sure but I think I hear her saying: I knew I wouldn't get in.

"So I'm sorry but I won't be able to come to work." I say, hoping this won't upset her even more.

"Oh yes, we'll have a fun time with your new _boyfriend."_ She says and then hangs up. _Oh no! This is really bad! I feel so sorry for her! Well she encouraged me to enter so it's kinda her falt but.._ I finally decide just to enjoy the moment! I mean I'm selected! This is great!

 **Kina Sadanna**

"Mom, if I get into this selection it will change our lives!" I say, then I get an idea. "Ohh! How about we bake a cake! Then if I win we can celebrate with it! And if I don't we can at least have some fun eating cake!"

"Ok Kina! What ever you want my beautiful girl!" She says "I'll get the ingredients!"

We have a very limited amount of food supply but since I work as a baker at a hotel we always have baking ingredients. We decide to make a triple layer chocolate cake.

"All done!" I say. We let the cake cool down and turn on the radio so we can listen to the selection results. They announce a few girls and then I hear my name!

"Omg! Mom! I am one of the selected! Yes! This will change our life!"

"Wow Kina! I knew you would get in! Let's pick out your clothes for the day that you get to the palace! I'm so happy for you!" Mom says, completely excited.

"Let's eat the cake and the pick something out for me to wear!" I say, blissfully.

 **Charity Georgia Vinci**

 _If I get selected everyone will know me! I will be noticed by the nation! My sisters won't have the spotlight all the time! It is my turn to steal the show! I just need to get into this selection!_ Everything was going great until Hope walks in declaring that she has just sold a masterpiece for lots of money. _Ugh! Why why why? Why! I just want to get into the selection for once and be better than my sisters!_

 _"_ Well I'm going to watch TV to see that _I_ was selected!" I call to Hope and Faith. I sit down on our old couch, and I watch our black and white old TV. _I'll never get in. Yes I will! No I'm to ugly. Ugh stop DOUTING!_

"We are here with Prince Victor and the rest of the royal family! So is there anything you would like to say Prince Victor?"

"No, thank you Carl! The beauties at home are probably waiting anxiously to see who will be selected! So let's get to it!" The Prince says, he looks like he's trying to look happy but is doing a bad job of it!

I start watching, tying my wavy brown hair in a ponytail. They announce a few girls and I start to give up. _I will definitely not get in. I'm Dout-_

 _"_ From Waverly" breaks me out of my thoughts. " Charity Georgia Vinci, caste 5, age 18 congratulations!"

"Ahhhhh!" I start giggling and squealing "I was selected! Yes! I will finally be noticed!"

"Great job." Faith says, but under her breath I think I hear her cursing. _Well I'll show everyone! I'll be noticed and I'll be the best dancer in all of the world! This selection will change my life!_

 **Milie Herly**

"Milie!" My dad says "Come sit here! I made us some popcorn!"

"Thanks dad!" I say.

"Ok! This is the big moment Milie!" Mom says sitting on the couch "You will be on your way to becoming **queen** of Ilea!"

"I have to make it into the selection first mom!" I say laughing. After talking to Lily and Ariel yesterday, I decided not to be mad at my mom anymore. What ever happens is meant to be! I got that saying from a book that my mom made me read.

" Look! Here comes Carl!" Dad says and points to the screen.

After a few brief announcement from Carl they start the process. I have to admit I'm way more excited than I thought I would be! First a few girls that look amazing come on screen. Then they get to my province! My mom's fingers are crossed. Her lips are moving and it looks like she's PRAYING! My mom NEVER prays!

"Milie Herly, caste 4, age 18, congratulations! So that's the last of the selected! You will all be-" I can't hear the rest because me and my mom and dad are all yelling and hugging. I'm so happy even though I didn't think I would be.

"I knew you would make it!" My mom exclaims

"Great job Hon!" My dad says

"I hope I'll be ready." I whisper

 **A/N Sorry that these girls were so short! I will try to update more! I'm sooo Sorry! Also I have some questions that you need to answer:**

 **1\. Who's POV's do you want to see?**

 **2\. Which girl is your favorite?**

 **3\. Which girl is your least favorite? (Who do you want eliminated?)**

 **Please answer these questions they are really important! Next chapter will be when the girls get to the palace! :)**

 **Yours,**

 **Lady Crystal Beach :)**


	13. Chapter 13 A Real Sass Queen

**A/N Hi! Thanks for such wonderful reviews! I hope you like this chapter! I hope that I portray your characters right! :) here you go! The next chapter will start off with the Prince's POV**

 **Queen Rosabell**

 _Wow! This is the day! I will meet my future daughter-in-law! I will support my son as best I can. I've got to be the first one to talk to the girls._ I'm in my room, sitting on my golden crested, blue plush couch.

"Ben? Can we arrange for me to greet the girls first?" I ask my husband, the king.

"Yes what ever you want dear." He says dismissively.

"Can I paint the bathroom hot pink?" I say to figure out if he's actually listening.

"Yeah, sure." He says

"Ben! I asked to _paint_ the bathroom! _Myself_!" I say

"What? Why?"

This is gonna be a loooong day.

"I'm going to pick out a dress for tomorrow!" I say cheerfully. If it weren't for my heels, I would have skipped out of the room!

"No no no! It has to be elegant but not to overdone or intimidating." I say to my newest maid Dana. A 24 year old Burnett girl.

"Yes, your highness!" She says scurrying to get 3 more gowns. The gowns are all my favorite color, light blue!

At last I pick a light blue dress with golden trim that sweeps the floor infront and behigjnd me. My hair is let loose and a small golden flower is pinned to the right side of my hair. _I've got to look good for my future_ _daughter in law! I need to inspire them. Every Wednesday I will give them a short inspiring speech! This will be lots of fun! Maybe I can even plan a ball for my son! I bet they'll love that!_

 **Milie Herly**

Wow. That's all I can say. The plane ride was amazing! And now we are being driven in a LIMO! I mean a real one! This is amazing! It dose take long to get to the palace but, I sleep most of the way. "Gotta get your beauty sleep!" My mom said before I got on the plane. I'll miss them a lot!

"Welcome girls!" The driver says and I look up to see the most amazing thing I've EVER SEEN! The palace! I mean I live in a big house but this! This is ginormous! It's a beautiful white with touches of gold around the windows, and doors.

"This way please" the driver- or should I say chauffeur- calls to us. We start walking through the wonderful palace doors to see the queen standing there! OMG! Suddenly I get anxious. _No, no,no! Please no! if I get too anxious I'll scream! Deep breaths deep breaths!_

The girl next to me try's to wisper but pretty much says "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm ok thanks" I wisper back. This girl is wearing a very sparkly top. She looks Mexican.

"Hello girls." A very angelic voice says. "I wanted to be here to welcome you all to the palace!"

"Hello your majesty" we say in unison and bow.

"You will be escorted to the room wear you will be getting your makeup done! Is everyone excited?" The queen says in her angelic voice.

Some girls squeal. But I wasn't brought up to like makeup so this will be new form me.

"If you have any questions ask me!" The queen says

One girl raises her hand "Is the Prince hot?"

"Too hot for you!" The queen and the girl next to me say at the same time. They are joking.

"Ohhh you were just sassed!" The other girls say

"just kidding! Yes, you girls will probably think so." The queen says in her normal voice again.

I think we'll all have a lot of fun here. And I can't help it so I skip into the palace following the queen!

 **Eden Charity Brey**

This queen is really boring. JK! She's super fun! She sassed someone! That was amazing! We get escorted into the palace. First we go to a big room with a Crystal chandelier! I hear shouting and turn to see a girl shouting at an officer.

"No! You can't take my gun! I need it! I take it everywhere!" She says

"Lady Cartolina! Give. Me. The. Gun. You will be protected day and night by the Royal guards! There is nothing to fear!" The guard tells her. By this time all the girls, including the queen, are staining at them.

"You know," Lady Cartolina says "your very handsome!"

"Why than-" the guard starts

"NOT!" Cartolina says bursting out laughing. The guard gets mad and tries to rip the gun from the girls hands.

"Hey!" I call "You can't physically Handel one of the selected! Get your hands off of her!" The guard does as I say and meekly says sorry, then he walks away.

"Well!" I say walking over to Cartolina "that was a pretty good show you put on! Now let's get on with the tour!"

The queen looks stunned but resumes her tour. This will be a wild ride!

 **A/N** **So I hoped you liked it! The next chapter will be the interviews. The Prince's POV will be first then some of the other girls will be featured. I hope you like the queen! Thanks for the great reviews! And also 420 views! That's amazing! Thank you guys sooooo much!**

 **Again please answer these questions! I need them for the next chapter! :)**

 **1\. Who's POV's do you want to see?**

 **2\. Which girl is your favorite?**

 **3\. Which girl is your least favorite? (Who do you want eliminated)**

 **Yours,**

 **Lady Crystal Beach:)**


	14. Not a chapter sorry

**A/N Hello. First of all I got a review that was a little harsh. I'm an amateur writer. I am very bad at grammar and punctuation. Also 2/3 people said in the reviews that they liked Milie and wanted to see her POV. I don't have favorites and I try to write each character as best I can. When you are reading please keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction. The Queen is not that old and she doesn't usually have company so she is excited. I'm sorry if some people don't like my form of writing or this story. It is your choice to read. So please keep mean comments to yourself. Thank you. I am really sorry that this is not a chapter. I just have no motivation to write. I'm really sorry :(**


	15. Chapter 15- Surprise

**A/N Hi! I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in sooooo long! I hope you can forgive me! Also every time I wrote something it got deleted! Ughhhh! Anyway a ginormous thanks to Maveriqua for motivating me! She is an AWESOME WRITER :) and she is very encouraging!**

 **Soo On to this chapter!**

 **Prince Victor's POV**

Today is the day! I will go down now and meet my future wife! My palms start sweating and I nervously fiddle with my tie. _Why am I so nervous? They are just a bunch of guests! Nothing to worry about!_

"Hello honey! Are you ready!" My mom barges into my room. "The girls are all so sweet! I love them already! One is even just like me!"

"That's great mom!" I say

"So, have you prepared your speech?" Mom asks

" In a way..." I answer. No one knows about my plan! I hope the girls like it! Everyone els thinks I'm going to talk to each girl in a room. I'm doing something much better!

"Ok, well I'll let you get ready!" My mom gushes " I am going to talk to your sister!"

"Thanks mom!" I say to her and she hugs me. With a skip in her step, she leaves my room.

With sweaty hands, I finish preparing my speech. I call one of the servants to give my selected a message. They should all wear something comfortable that they can get wet.

I get to the women's room 30 minutes after I sent the servant with my massage and knock.

"Who let you in?" A girl with black curly hair says opening the door.

"Umm.. You did?" I say to her.

"Come on in!" A different girl calls from one of the couches.

"Thank you!" I wisper under my breath. _This will be fun! Just give the speech and everything will go great!_

I walk into the Women's Room and I'm pleased to see that everyone has casual like clothes on!

"Hello ladies!" I start my speech " You all think we will be having interviews today right?"

A chorus of "Yes your majesty." Comes from the 7 girls. I look around, all these girls are so different!

"Well, I have a surprise for you all! We are going to a carnival!" I say enthusiastically.

Some girls whisper to each other. Others cheer, and some just smile.

" If you will please follow me, we will be taking a limo to the carnival!"

As we walk out, a girl with a dirty blonde ponytail, sunset orange shirt and a dark red skirt talks to me.

"Hi! I'm Eden!" She says " Are you gonna go on rides with each girl? Oh I'm so excited to be here!" She gushes.

"Hello Lady Eden! Yes, I will be going on one ride with each girl and if we have more time, each girl will get 2 rides with me!" I am so relieved that at least one girl wants to be here! "What kinds of rides do you like?" I ask

"You'll have to find out!" Lady Eden says "And call me Eden!" She skips off to talk with one of the other girls.

 _This isn't too bad!_

The ride to the carnival isn't to long. It takes about 15 minutes. This carnival is constructed especially for my selection! We pile out of the car and all the girls oh and ah! It's really cute! I'd better get started! _Which girl should I_ _go on a ride with first? Aha!_ I see a girl wearing a red shirt and a light pink skirt layered with chiffon. She looks a little sad. Mabye I can cheer her up! I start walking to her but I don't reach her because I am interrupted by trumpets! _Oh boy! Here comes my brother!_ Dan steps out of a long white limo, followed by mom and my sister Roseabell!

"Hi girls!" My mom says, then looks to me and wispers " You knew I couldn't miss out on this fun!" I should have known! Nothing gets past my mom!

"Hey your royal lowness!" Dan, my brother says " You can't have them _all_ to yourself!"

"Um.. Actually, I can!" I say.

Dan laughs "I'm just joking! It's your selection! At leas only mom and I came! The rest of the family wanted to come to! But I kept'em on their toes!"

"Well! I'd better get back to my selected! So have fun your baby majesty!" I say to Dan. I start walking towards the girl in the chiffon skirt.

"Hi!" I say

"Hello Prince Victor! I'm Charity!" The girl says immediately dropping to a low to a graceful curtsy.

"Hello Charity! And please, just call me Victor!" I say "Would you like to go on a ride with me! You can pick!"

"Really! Thank you so much your highn- I mean Victor!" Charity says "I'd really like to try out the seahorse carousel!"

"Ok Seashore carrousel it is!" I say.

 **A/N Hi thanks for reading! Next chapter will pick up from this point! I'm hoping to post the next chapter soon! Sorry again for the late update! I Hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

 **Yours,**

 **Lady Crystal Beach :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hi! Please review! Thanks for reading! I hope I portray your girl right! ;)**

 **Charity Georgia Vinci's POV**

"Ok Seahorse carousel it is!" Prince Victor says. We leave the crowd behind and then I see it. The carousel is covered in gold and the seahorses are all different colors. _I hope my makeup looks as grown up as my maids said it does!_

"Wow it's beautiful!" I say to Prince Victor and gracefully leap onto the carousel. _This is how I will be noticed! If I do some graceful moves I'm sure to be noticed!_

 _"_ Wow! Are you a dancer?" The Prince says getting onto the carousel.

"No," I say shaking my head sadly "I'm a 5 so I can't be a dancer! Right now I'm an artist. But I'm really not good!"

" Oh I'm sorry!" Prince Victor says getting into the yellow seahorse next to my blue one. " Tell me about your family! Are you Italian?" He says trying to change the subject.

" Oh! Lots of people say I look ver Italian! I have 2 sisters, but they are really boring! You don't want to talk about them." I say. _They are way better at everything! Why do they hav to be so perfect! I'll nerver be a dancer!_

 _"_ Lady Charity? Are you ok?" The Prince asks.

"Oh yes! I'm fine!" I answer breaking my thoughts.

"Well, if you want we could organize a show! Each girl could do what they like best!" Victor says

I completely light up! _This is my chance! Yes! "_ Your highness! What a great idea! Could it be shown on TV?"

" I guess! I'll get my mom to organize it when we get back! She loves doing things like that!" The Prince agrees.

 _Yes! This is great!_ _It's my chance to finally shine! I'll show them all!_

The carousel stops and the Prince offers me his hand to get off the seahorse. My straight brown hair swings from side to side.

"Thank you so much your majesty! I mean Victor! I had a great time." I curtsy gracefully and look for the next ride I want to try. Maybe I'll try the rollercoaster next!

 **Cartolina Violette Crúz's POV**

I love carnivals! Especially dangerous ones! So far I've been on one ride. It's called The Beast! It was really fun the girl next to me was screaming the entire time. It was so IRRITATING! I mean, we were just going through a big jaw on a really fast bumper car! Not that scary! Which ride should I go on-. My thinking is broken.

"Excuse me," Prince Victor says. "What's your name?"

"What is yours?" I ask. The Prince looks confused.

"Um... Don't you know my name?" He asks.

"No, I'm sorry. Have we met?" I ask, acting confused. "Hahah! You actually believed me! Oh btw my name is Cartolina. Call me Vi, your highness!"

"Wow! You sacred me for a minute!" He laughs. "So, which ride do you wan-"

"A Rollercoaster!" I say immediately. "Something really crazy!"

"Ok then, lead the way!" He says. The Prince tries to loop his arm in mine but I change my pace so I'm a few steps infront of him. This way he doesn't see the blush I am trying to hide. _I was forced to come here, I will not fall for him!_

 **A/N hi! Hope you liked this and hopefully I got your characters right! The next chapter will start off were this one left off. Thanks for reading! Sorry that this was a short chapi! The next one will be longer hopefully! ;) Please review! :) :)**

 **Questions:**

 **How do you like the story so far?**

 **What are your thoughts on the Prince?**


End file.
